Although there are numerous portable light and light source modules for illumination, e.g. flashlights, the devices do not provide a utility and additional functionality for a hazardous turbid environment such as smoke and fire to aid in navigation, coordination, and the search and rescue with the encumbering protective clothing and equipment required in such environment.
Flashlights are available in simple elongated cylindrical barrel shape with a light source at one end to project light in a longitudinal axis or more complex configurations with a pivotable head to direct light at various directions. Added features include control of brightness and power usage through dimming, flashing, and incorporate various types of clips to hang on pocket, belt, or wall. All focus on use of a single white light source type from either incandescent, halogen, xenon, or modern lights of emitting diode (LED) using reflector/lens combination to shape the light in a longitudinal axis for purpose of general illumination.
Flashlights intended for fire and rescue are carried on rigid protective clothing along with emergency equipment and can usually be operated with thick gloves. Prior art rescuer flashlights, referred to as torches, provide an enlarged top multi-function button for light control but in the field fireman have realized they need to use two hands one to hold the torch against clothing as not to unclip or be pushed through the securing jacket loop and the other hand to push the top button. The rigid protective clothing encumbers the rescuer's dexterity for ease of operation and the button press-down usage prevents both hands being freed. Typically, a hanging clip is provided to attach to clothing, but not adaptable to all clothing configurations nor fully secure, and integrated hanger occasionally catches on the clothing for quick removal or attachment. Such torches provide a white light for general illumination which has been adapted by fireman to energize personal glow-in-the-dark equipment displays requiring photoluminescence. Furthermore, these torches typically provide a specialized charging station that connects to external leads on the body of the torch. The charging torch leads in water situations can potentially short circuit the battery and dissipate charge or become covered by dust or soot rendering them useless unless cleaned. An alternative solution to this charging paradigm of external leads is a protective circuit and/or ejecting a separate battery pack from within the torch body that requires a specialized charging station.
Although portable lights do provide illumination in hazardous locations, the source of light is of single variant that cannot adequately penetrate smoke and fire areas without the blinding reflection traditional light sources as well as providing a distinguished source of lighting. Further, all these devices to accommodate the adornment of heavy gloves use provide an enlarged button actuator for light operation which typically requires the use of two hands. Further, the protruding electrical leads for charging present a potential hazard that can be avoided through circuit design but still required the need for cleaning and limit the flexibility of charger installation in tight areas.
In light of these issues, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a rescue torch apparatus for accommodating protective clothing worn by firefighters. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting source capable of penetrating and contrasting the smoke and fire environments. It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide ergonomic activation mechanisms designed to accommodate the gloves worn by firefighters. The activation mechanisms are designed to allow for hands-free to single-handed operation of the present invention. Further, this eliminates protruding electrical leads for charging that present a potential hazard and/or require cleaning and limit the flexibility of charger installation in tight areas.